ben10fandomcom-20200213-history
Sunder
Sunder is a bounty hunter that first appears in the episode Single-Handed. He is voiced by Powers Boothe. Alien Force He was sent by Vilgax to pursue Ben and to try to remove the Omnitrix from Ben using his energy axe to bring to his master. The result inadvertently sent Ben to the Null Void, but left only Ben's left hand on Earth. When the hand is found by Julie, she brings it to Gwen and Kevin. They fight to keep Ben's left hand from falling into Sunder's clutches. When Kevin invented a machine to bring Ben back, it was a success except that Ben's left hand is now in the Null Void. As Sunder charges toward the group, Kevin activates the machine again and restores Ben's left hand to his body. Ultimate Alien It was confirmed by Dwayne McDuffie that Sunder will return, but it is unknown when. However, he does appear in Cosmic Destruction. Video Games Sunder appears in Ben 10 Ultimate Alien: Cosmic Destruction for all consoles. He appears in Paris, and tries to take the second piece of the Potis Altiere after Ben defeated the Vreedle Brothers. After two failed attempts on Ben's life, Sunder fights Ben on the Eiffel Tower, but is soundly defeated by Ultimate Swampfire and thrown off the tower. Console Strategy The following is a strategy for defeating Sunder on Consoles. Attack the Null Void creatures occasionally. Focus on Sunder, who mainly attacks by shooting bombs, and an energy net. If caught, press the on-screen button to break free. You will automatically play as Ultimate Swampfire. Shoot at him using Ultimate Swampfire's bomb throwing ability. Sometimes the bombs miss due to the fact that they lock on, and home in on a random enemy. After depleting his health, A quick-time event occurs where Sunder will charge at you and a button must be pressed to grapple with him. Another button must be pressed to throw him off the Eiffel Tower. Nintendo DS Strategy The following is a strategy for defeating Sunder on DS. When he shoots you with his energy net, touch all electrical streams on screen. Focus on Sunder. He will fly back and forth during the presence of the Null Guardians. When you defeat all Null Guardians, he will try to shoot you with his energy net. This is the best time to attack. You are likely to hit Sunder while he is in your area while you are attacking the Null Guardians. Powers and Abilities He has an axe which is able slice through things. It can also send whatever it slices to a different dimension, as he was able to send Ben (minus his omnitrix hand) to the null void. He also uses a Hover Board for transportation. He is also strong and has many gadgets inside his hover board. It is not known whether these gadgets are used for combat or sells them for profit. He is also shown to be durable, able to withstand repeated injuries such as being able to withstand Diamondhead's shards at point blank to the face, though it still causes him discomfort. Trivia * Resembles Terrax from Marvel Comics. Uses a Glider just like Green Goblin and The Hobgoblin more characters from Marvel Comics. * His name could be a refrence to the term "tossed asunder" or to the word sunder' meaning to part, seperate, or divide. * He appears to be the same, or similar, species to Ragnarok. * Dwayne McDuffie has confirmed that he works for Vilgax. Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Male Aliens Category:Null Void Prisoners Category:Male Characters Category:Male Villains